London Buses route N26
London Buses route N26 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Chingford and Trafalgar Square, it is operated by HCT Group. History Route N26 commenced operation on 18 July 1992 between Victoria Station and Walthamstow Central Station via Westminster - Trafalgar Square - Aldwych - Fleet Street - Ludgate Circus - Mansion House - Bank - Liverpool Street - Shoreditch - Hackney Road - Cambridge Heath - Hackney - Morning Lane - Hackney Wick - Ruckholt Road - Leyton High Road - Bakers Arms. The route was initially operated by East London from their Leyton (T) garage using Leyland Titans. The route was introduced to replace the withdrawn sections of route N6 between Trafalgar Square and Walthamstow. In 1995, it was withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Victoria, but extended from Walthamstow Central to Walthamstow (Fulbourne Road) via Church Hill and Shernhall Street. Unofficially, the route went to Crooked Billet, which was the destination shown on the blind. On 22 June 1996, the allocation was transferred to Bow (BW) garage. On 31 October 1998, the Leyland Titans were replaced by Alexander RH bodied Volvo Olympians. In 2001, the route was withdrawn between Walthamstow Central and Fulbourne Road, but extended to Chingford stationvia Crooked Billet, Chingford Mount and The Ridgeway to replace route N38 which was curtailed at Walthamstow Central. At the same time, the allocation was transferred to Stratford (SD) garage and the route was diverted between Mare Street Hackney and Leyton Town Hall via Well Street instead of Morning Lane and Clays Lane instead of direct via Ruckholt Road. On 21 June 2004, the route was rerouted in both directions via new opened Walthamstow Central Bus Station and was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 23 February 2008, Stratford (SD) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 31 May 2008, the allocation was transferred to Leyton (T) garage. On 25 June 2011, the route passed to First London operating from their Lea Interchange (LI) garage using brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Lea Interchange garage (LI) to Tower Transit. On 27 February 2016, the route passed to CT Plus operating from their Ash Grove (HK) garage using Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s loaned from Tower Transit. In June 2016, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s loaned from Tower Transit was replaced by brand new Enviro 400H City bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs. Current Route *Chingford Station *Chingford Mount *Walthamstow Central Bus Station *Leyton Green *Leyton (Midland Road) Station *Leyton High Road (junction with Ruckholt Road for Leyton Station) *Hackney Wick *Hackney *Cambridge Heath Station *Shoreditch High Street Station *Liverpool Street Station *Bank Station *Mansion House Station *St Paul's Churchyard *City Thameslink Station *Ludgate Circus *Aldwych *Charing Cross Station *Trafalgar Square External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) N026, London Buses routes N026, Night Routes in London